The present disclosure relates generally to dog toys. In particular, zipline dog toys for solo dog play utilizing a zipline and bungee are described.
Known dog toys are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing dog toys often require a human to use the toy with the pet. Many pet toys, including balls, flying disks, and ropes, may be used a game etch. However, this requires a human user to pick up and throw the toy repeatedly for their dog to chase. These and other toys may also be used for a game of tug-of-war with the dog. But like fetch, the game requires a degree of human interaction with the dog pulling on one end of the toy, and a person pulling on the other end. These toys and games only work if a human is available and willing to play. The toys may also become dirty or lost after repeated play.
Many people with dogs cannot spend all day every day playing. Many pet and dog owners have work, family, and other obligations during the day which separates them from their pets. These obligations usually mean the dog is left at home alone, and bored. Unless the dog is otherwise taken care of or boarded in a kennel, the is often tries left alone in the yard to roam around. Thus, there exists a need for dog toys that improve upon and advance the design of known dog toys and allow for play and interactions without al owner or other person to be present and willing to play. Examples of new and useful dog toys relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.